


The House-elves' Christmas Gift

by lilyseyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5604844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyseyes/pseuds/lilyseyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kreacher conspires with Headmaster Snape's house-elf to give both their masters their hearts desire; now, if only the wizards would cooperate.</p><p>Written for the 2015 Snape-Potter Secret Snarry Swap to the prompt:<br/>25 Days of Christmas meets Groundhog's Day. Snape and Harry are stuck reliving the same day over and over together after Harry admits he has never had sex and all he wants for Christmas is to lose his virginity. Every day they try to get as far away from each other as possible, but every morning they wake up in the other's arms. Will Harry get his Christmas wish?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The House-elves' Christmas Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to badgerlady for the beta!

Pipsy stood in the shadows of the Great Hall and watched as her master dismissed the students for the holidays. A snap of her fingers signaled the Hogwarts house-elves to start the thestrals toward the entrance of the school. Another snap alerted the kitchen elves to retrieve the remaining food from the tables and begin the clean-up process. As Pipsy was preparing to pop up and check Headmaster Snape's office, she saw her master cast a furtive look at the young professor who was surrounded by a crowd of students. Professor Harry Potter was a favorite of all the house-elves and most of the students as well. Pipsy knew Harry Potter was also the secret obsession of Master Severus.

As Pipsy watched, Master Severus' expression changed into a sneer as Harry Potter's head turned towards him. What her master didn't see as he pivoted on his heel and strode from the room, was the look of hurt dismay and longing that followed him. It was enough to make Pipsy want to iron her hands. House-elves didn't pine after one another, they simply told each other when they were attracted to them. It was a simple process, but wizards didn't seem to have mastered it yet. Particularly with Master Severus, who, Pipsy knew, had wanted Harry Potter since before he'd become headmaster. Likewise, Kreacher told her that Harry Potter had returned to Hogwarts to be close to Master Severus.

Wizards could be idiots, Pipsy thought, and she vowed on her magic to make sure her master got his Yule wish.

**

* * *

**

Kreacher stood behind the door to Master Harry's bedroom eavesdropping shamelessly on the conversation going on in the sitting room. He had grown fond of his master over the years, as despite being a half-blood, Master Harry had been unfailingly kind and respectful towards Kreacher. Master Harry had become increasingly sad over the last year, alarming Kreacher, as it reminded him of his beloved Master Regulus.

"Come on, Harry, this isn't healthy for you!"

"I'm fine, Hermione. No one ever died of unrequited love before."

"No, but if Snape figures out the only reason you returned was to be close to him, he could make things miserable for you."

Master Harry snorted harshly. "And Snape doesn't do that anyway?"

"You should do something that makes an impression on him."

"Hermione, there is nothing I want for Christmas more than to wake up Christmas morning, naked, in Severus Snape's bed—"

Kreacher's head snapped up and he grinned widely. This was a wish he could grant for his young master, Kreacher knew, and he disappeared with a _crack_.

* * *

"—I'm sure he'd just love that!" Harry sneered, arms waving. "Then he'd hex my bollocks off and I won't have to worry about a love life!"

Hermione laughed, reaching up to pat his cheek. "That might be just what the two of you need, Harry, only don't be surprised if he keeps you in bed for a week."

Harry groaned and pulled away. Why he'd confided in his best friend he couldn't remember, but he was sure it had to do with supporting him in his misery. Not suggesting actions that would certainly get him killed, or at least hexed into next week. 

"Come on," Harry said, grabbing Hermione's hand. "Dinner is about to start and Ron will wonder what we're up to."

Harry tugged a giggling Hermione out the door and into the corridor. "I still think that you need to do something, Harry! You're isolated here at Hogwarts, how do you expect to meet anyone suitable to—"

Swinging around towards Hermione just as they reached the doors to the Great Hall, Harry felt a surge of irritation and he poked a finger at Hermione's chest. "What in Merlin's name do you expect me to do, Hermione? Take out a full-page ad in _Witch Weekly_ – "Harry Potter seeks willing man to take his virginity for Christmas"!"

Hermione gasped, her eyes widening as Harry gave her a smirk, until he noticed that she was looking over his shoulder. Spinning around towards the Great Hall, Harry's heart seemed to seize in his chest as he met the eyes of Severus Snape. The shocked look on the man's face would have been comical, if Harry hadn't been so mortified. As he watched, Snape's face returned to his usual scowl.

"If you are quite done, the rest of us would like to get on with our holidays," Snape sneered at them, waving them into the room ahead of him.

Harry sighed as he walked into the Great Hall, his face hot with embarrassment. Hermione sniggered behind him, but Harry didn't bother to comment, concentrating on the click of Snape's boots against the stone floor. Ron, grinning widely, lifted a hand in greeting from his seat next to Sinistra. Sprout, McGonagall, Flitwick, and Hagrid were all seated and conversing quietly as they approached. Harry knew Slughorn and Vector had left on the train with the students to start their holidays early. Hermione slipped around Harry as he stopped to exchange greetings with Hagrid, taking the seat next to Ron.

Which left the seat on her right vacant, the seat next to Snape, of course. Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Harry sat down gingerly, making sure that he stayed as far away from the headmaster as he could. The memory of the last time he'd touched Snape and the resulting jolt of arousal he'd experienced made his face heat up again. Harry ignored everyone, letting the conversation flow around him as he silently ate. What he couldn't disregard was the feel of Snape's magic brushing his: warm, inviting, arousing, everything that Snape himself wasn't. Shaking his head, Harry smiled sadly; it seemed that his whole life had been the same kind of conundrum.

Harry ate what he could of his dinner quickly, slipping out quietly while his colleagues were still enjoying their afters. All he had to do was to get through the staff holiday party tonight, and then Harry could hide through Christmas. Ron and Hermione were joining the rest of the Weasleys, who were going to Romania to spend the Christmas hols with Charlie, his husband, and their new daughter. With no patrol shifts until the twenty-seventh, Harry didn't even need to show up for Christmas dinner, as the six students who were staying over nor the few teachers remaining in the castle would miss him. 

Making his way to his quarters, Harry stripped off his teaching robes and stepped into the shower. The staff party was generally a sedate affair where Slughorn bored everyone with his boasting as he got tipsy on the excellent elf-made wine that the headmaster supplied and Trelawney descended from her tower to make her latest prediction of Harry's demise. The rest of the staff mingled for an hour, opened the Father Christmas gifts that were exchanged anonymously, and then they drifted out to start their own celebrations. 

Harry planned to make the required appearance, drink none of the wine or the punch, and retire before the gifts were exchanged. As his sterling luck would have it, Harry had drawn Snape's name and he didn't want to be there when the headmaster opened his gift. There was a five Galleon limit on the gifts, and Harry had used it to purchase a spelled potions box. It was the basilisk skin and scales inside that he knew was the valuable part of the gift, but Harry wasn't going to stick around long enough for Snape to figure out what it was. He hoped that Snape would wait to examine the contents of the jar until he got back to his chambers.

Throwing a set of green robes over a matching green jumper and jeans, Harry made his way down to the staff room about fifteen minutes after the time scheduled for the party to start. Hermione was already there, in an intense conversation with Septima Vector, an empty punch cup in her hand. Harry hid a grin, knowing Hermione had no head for alcohol and if the punch were, as it always was, spiked, it would be an interesting party. 

"I see you've finally decided to grace us with your presence, Potter," Snape appeared at his elbow, his usual sneer firmly in place. "I'm so glad." 

Harry clenched his teeth, determined not to rise to the bait, Snape's closeness doing funny things to his body. It was all Harry could do not to groan.

"Always happy to meet your expectations, Headmaster." Harry managed to keep his tone neutral and, with a nod, moved over to the refreshment table. 

Glad that he simply carried a cup of punch around with him, Harry watched his colleagues become inebriated in seemingly record time. A book-sized gift was pressed into his hands and Harry looked at it with interest as Minerva moved past him to pass out the rest of the gifts. Taking his time, Harry tore the corner off the package to see the worn cover of a book. Puzzled, he ripped the paper off, Banishing it absently as he read the title of the old text book: _Defensive Healing Spells_. He frowned slightly as he turned the battered book over in his hands. 

Harry belatedly remembered that the book was a gift from someone in the room and pasted a smile on his face before he looked up as he heard Trelawney laugh across the room. No one seemed to be particularly interested in him, thankfully, and Harry began to edge his way towards the door, only to be blocked by an unmovable Snape. Harry could see the wrapped potions preservation box already tucked under Snape's arm. All around them, their colleagues were laughing and talking as they opened their own presents, many of them exclaiming over the small, well thought out gifts. Harry decided that no matter the intent, his gift was appropriate, knowing how many times he'd been in the hospital wing as a student. 

"Leaving before you finish your punch, Potter?" 

Harry had a momentary feeling of panic, his eye riveted on the gift under Snape's arm, and gulped down his punch. It hit the bottom of his stomach and Harry could feel the warmth of whatever the drink had been spiked with spread like fire, attesting to its potency. He sucked in a breath between his teeth. 

"Perhaps _someone_ was too heavy-handed with the special ingredient," Snape gave him a smirk.

Swallowing, Harry Banished his cup to the kitchens with a flick of his wrist and he stood up straight. "It was delightful, Headmaster," he said, his voice a bit raspy. "If you'll excuse, I have some final tests to grade."

Brushing by Snape, Harry walked out of the door without a backward glance. He was sure Snape would be sneering at him and Harry didn't need to see that. Clutching the worn textbook, Harry headed for his rooms, resolving not to come out again until Boxing Day. He wasn't _required_ , really, to attend anything during the rest of the hols, and Harry planned to just disappear until he had to make an appearance. Andromeda had asked him to go with her and his godson to Christmas dinner in London, but Harry had begged off. While Teddy and his grandmother were expecting him to make an appearance on Boxing Day, Ted Tonks' niece and her husband were visiting from Italy and Harry knew he'd feel like an interloper. Only the urge to not disappoint Teddy would get him out of his rooms, and Harry would make it a short visit. 

The door of his rooms sprang out at his approach and Harry sailed through. A wave of his hand slammed it shut with a rewarding thud. He wanted to be angry at the situation, but knew from experience that all it would do was turn into hurt and depression and Harry was tired of being in that frame of mind. Stepping through the doorway into his bedroom, Harry was hit with a wave of dizziness. He grabbed onto the doorframe, hoping it would pass, but his head continued to spin. 

_Bloody punch!_

Making it to his bed, Harry Banished his clothes to the hamper and crawled underneath the bedding. He closed his eyes tightly, praying that whatever it was wouldn't affect his hard-won mental shields. The last thing he needed was a nightmare under the influence of an unknown substance, Harry thought, curling into a fetal position. Closing his eyes tightly, Harry allowed himself to sink into sleep.

**

* * *

**

Severus woke up slowly, reluctant to give up the delicious dream he was having. His bed felt incredibly comfortable, arms wrapped around a lean body, warm and delightfully naked, and Severus frotted slowly against an inviting arse. Burying his nose in the soft hair at the nape of the man's neck, Severus took a deep breath and smiled, feeling the tingle of magic against his skin. The man groaned in his sleep, moving his leg forward in invitation.

His eyes popped open and Severus froze. A pale band of silvering gray light leaked around the edge of the drapes, indicating the earliness of the hour. The man in his arms shifted again, his hips rocking back against Severus' morning erection. His eyebrows shooting to his hairline, Severus lifted his head and recognized the mop of dark tousled hair that shared his pillow. 

_Harry Fucking Potter!_

It was all Severus could do not to rip his arm out from around Potter and bolt from the bed. Not because he found the situation repugnant, but because it was a situation that Severus had longed to find himself in. Forcing himself to move slowly, Severus carefully extricated himself from the sleeping man and fled to the bathroom. He braced his back against the door and took a deep, calming breath as he scrubbed over his face with his hands.

 _What the bloody hell had happened?_ Severus shook his head. He'd not had any of the punch last night and had come directly to his rooms. He'd had a nightcap of a single malt scotch, but that had only been one drink. It couldn't be any curse or hex on the present he'd received at the staff party, as he'd not yet opened it. Add to that, Severus knew the protective spells on his quarters would keep out all but the most determined and were set to sound an alarm if they were breached. He knew that it was impossible to Apparate within the castle and his Floo was spelled to only accept fire-calls, so he was mystified at how Potter had gotten into his rooms at all. 

Severus groaned as the thought of how delicious it had been pressed against Potter's back, the feel of his cock in the cleft of that delectable arse, and the way their magic had danced along his skin. Pushing away from the door, Severus relieved himself and stepped into the shower. Even in tepid water, his wayward cock continued to remember the feel of the man in his bed. With a growl, Severus fisted his erection and wanked himself to climax in just a few strokes. There was no satisfaction to the action, simply a physical release. It made Severus angry, as did the new thought, the one that whispered to him that Potter had done this to make a fool of him. 

Washing the evidence of his release away, Severus shut the water off with a wave of his hand. Drying off one of the thick towels that he'd indulged himself with, Severus wrapped it around his waist and, cloaked in righteous indignation, Severus slammed open the bathroom door. Only to find both Potter and his dressing gown, gone. He took a deep breath, pushing the measure of disappointment he felt firmly away, and he silently insulted Potter's vaulted Gryffindor courage. It would have been nice to watch Potter squirm, perhaps even test his Occlumency shields, Severus thought as he got dressed, knowing Potter would probably hide from him for the rest of the holidays. 

Sweeping out of his quarters towards the Great Hall, Severus strode towards the stairs when another thought struck him, causing him to falter. Potter couldn't have somehow found out Severus' deepest secret, could he? Just as quickly, Severus recovered his stride, knowing that it wasn't possible. Only Albus had ever known of the growing affection he'd felt and Severus had attempted to deny it then, during Potter's sixth year. Most probably, Severus would go to his grave without Potter ever finding out. It was just better that way.

Minerva greeted him cordially as Severus took his seat at the small table set up for those remaining at Hogwarts for the holidays. Several of the students were there, the upper years making plans for a snowball fight that afternoon. Glancing upward, Severus could see the fat white flakes drifting down from the sky and knew the snow would be perfect for that activity. He helped himself to scrambled eggs, a rasher of bacon, and toast. Potter was conspicuously absent and Severus couldn't help the sneer that briefly crossed his face. Not quite the reaction he would have expected.

"You must tell me what you received, Severus?" Minerva set her cup down and looked at him expectantly.

"Received?" Severus' brow furrowed.

"Last night at the party?"

"Ahh," Severus responded, reaching to take another piece of toast. "I've yet to open it, actually." In truth, Severus had fallen into bed as soon as he'd returned to his rooms the previous night, suddenly overcome with exhaustion. 

"You'll have to let me know, Severus, it's all quite intriguing." Minerva leaned forward to whisper. "Most likely a tad more exciting that my tin of ginger newts."

Severus supposed it was childish to roll his eyes and decided to ignore conversation altogether. He did find that he lingered over his tea, until well after he would have usually returned to his office. It wasn't until everyone else had left that Severus stood with a sneer and swept from the room. It seemed Potter wasn't going to grace them with his company that morning. Cowardly behavior that was unseemly for a Gryffindor, in his opinion, but Severus wasn't surprised. He still didn't know how Potter had gotten into his bedroom, but he was going to find out.

Returning to his quarters, Severus cast several spells around the entrance door and the hearth, trying to detect any sign of tampering with his wards. There were none. Frustrated, Severus turned to the gift sitting on the table in front of the couch, waving his wand over it in a series of complicated patterns. The box glowed blue for an instant before it slowly intensified to a bright white and Severus' eyebrows met his hairline. Not only was the package free of any malevolent magic, it had been infused with extremely strong protective and preservation spells.

Utterly confused, Severus drew the package toward him and with quick, efficient movements, removed the shimmering gold paper. A translucent crystal box, the type used to store high quality potions ingredients, sat in front of him and Severus could feel a familiar magical signature. Cautiously, Severus lifted the lid, the breath leaving his chest as a gasp. In separate sections within the container were what appeared to be parts from a basilisk. 

Severus stared, his eyes darting from skin to scales to blood, before landing on a vial of what could only be a venom sack. The sheer value in ingredients would rival the Malfoy millions and the monetary potential of the potions he could brew was incomprehensible. The gift was ludicrous as one given at a staff party! Unable to resist, Severus carefully lifted a large scale and ran his fingertip over the smooth surface as he contemplated the box. What had Potter been thinking in giving this to him? While Potter was already wealthy, a gift of this magnitude was unthinkable as something presented to a mere colleague and much more in line with a gift motivated by lo—

Severus squashed that thought ruthlessly. Another immediately thought occurred to Severus, that being Potter wanted something from him and was using this present to soften him up. Scowling, Severus closed the lid softly and let his fingers linger on the smooth surface. He couldn't help but wonder if the giving of this gift and Potter appearing in his bed were more than a mere coincidence. Surely Potter didn't think he could buy Severus' attentions with his elaborate gift? Severus shook his head, knowing it was out of character for Potter to do something like that, especially in a supposedly anonymous gift exchange. Picking the box up, Severus carefully locked it into a heavily warded cabinet in his bedroom and descended the circular steps into his office.

Severus immersed himself in the mountain of parchment that always heralded the end of term. He went to work on the requisite Ministry forms, setting aside the almost identical forms that were mandated by the Hogwarts Governors. He pushed the thoughts of Potter and his motivation to back of his mind, into the compartment where he locked away his love and admiration for the young man. It wouldn't do for anyone, especially Potter, to learn of his feelings. 

It was several hours later that Severus tapped his wand twice on the top of one pile, sending the enchanted parchment to the Ministry of Education, and pushed the second pile to the edge of his desk. Standing up, Severus arched his back to help loosen the stiffness. He moved around his desk and moved towards the window, pausing long enough to tap the low table in front of the fireplace for tea. Outside, the snow continued to fall, piling up on the top of ramparts and parapets of the castle. Down below, Severus could see a group of people chasing each other through the drifts. A green-cloaked adult seemed to be supervising them, but as Severus watched, Potter picked up a handful of snow and threw it. The snowball went wide, but one of the older students responded with a snowball of his own and the battle was on.

Pulling his eyes away from watching Potter being pummeled, Severus scanned the edge of the Forbidden Forest out of habit. There'd been no threat to the safety of the school since the defeat of the Dark Lord, but Severus wasn't taking any chances. Severus glanced down at the children playing with Potter as the snow fell heavily around them and allowed a corner of his mouth to curl upward. It seemed they had found an idyllic way to spend the day before Christmas. There was a pang in his chest at the thought, but Severus didn't even try to identify the emotion before pushing it firmly away.

Severus turned away from the scene and sat down in his chair as a laden tea tray appeared on the table. All his favorites were there, along with a fresh-baked fruitcake. It was the one time of the year Severus indulged in his weakness for the treat. He allowed the tea to steep as he filled a small plate with finger sandwiches and a still warm piece of cake. Everything was delicious and yet, at the same time, Severus was acutely aware of his isolation, the loneliness that he normally kept in check making itself known. 

Shaking off the feeling, Severus finished his tea and headed to his personal lab. Nothing calmed him like brewing a complex potion. With complete concentration, Severus spent the rest of the day in his lab, skipping dinner and falling into bed just before midnight. He'd even forgotten his tradition of sipping a hot toddy as he reread _A Christmas Carol_ in front of the fireplace.

**

* * *

**

Harry burrowed deeper into the warmth that surrounded him, content to have a nice lie in for Christmas morning. Magic tingled along his skin, enticing and arousing, and Harry sighed softly as he inhaled the subtle scent of herbs. His eyes popped open as soon as his brain registered that it was a chest his head was resting on. Turning his head, Harry wasn't surprised at who he was in bed with, noting that Severus Snape somehow looked younger than his forty-five years, his face smooth and relaxed as he slept. Harry didn't know whether to groan in frustration or sigh in exasperation.

Easing up slowly, Harry couldn't resist brushing his fingertips gently through the sweep of long hair before sitting up. He felt Snape still beside him. Allowing a sigh to escape, Harry swung his legs over the side of the bed as he retrieved his wand and silently Summoned his spare dressing gown from the wardrobe. Laying it on his pillow, Harry picked up another dressing gown from the foot of the bed and stood. As he belted it, Harry watched Snape's face.

"I don't suppose you chose to wake up in my bed, so perhaps you will do us both a favor and stay around to see if we can figure out what's going on." Harry walked to the loo and took care of his morning business.

When he returned, Harry wasn't surprised to see Snape standing beside his bed, the dressing gown wrapped tightly around him. Nodding to Snape, Harry walked out of the room and to the fireplace, where he threw in a pinch of Floo powder to order breakfast for two from the kitchens. A large tray had materialized on the small table Harry used to eat when Snape stepped from the bedroom, eyes narrowed as he looked at Harry.

Returning the gaze, Harry quirked an eyebrow. "I'm going to assume that you had nothing to do with either yesterday or today," he said quietly.

"I would hardly have left my rooms without my wand," Snape snapped, obviously uncomfortable. "Unless you—" 

Harry couldn't help snorting and shook his head. "Wish magic has never worked before," he muttered under his breath as he moved to sit at the table.

Snape stared at him, an incredulous expression on his face, and Harry flushed as he realized Snape had heard him. With a wave of his hand, Harry beckoned Snape to sit as he poured two cups of tea and slid one towards Snape. Ignoring Snape's stare, Harry picked up the folded _Daily Prophet_ and glanced at the headline.

"This is yesterday's paper," Harry said, frowning at it. "Why would—Kreacher!"

The house-elf appeared beside Harry with a muted _crack_. "You called Kreacher, Master?"

"Yes, er, what day is it today?" 

"It be Christmas Eve, Master Harry!" Kreacher's gravelly voice was almost gleeful.

Harry's jaw dropped and even Snape appeared startled at Kreacher's announcement and they looked at each other for a long moment. Kreacher apparently believed that Harry had no further requests of him and disappeared with the same muted _crack_. 

"What—"

Snape stood abruptly, knocking his chair over with the abrupt movement. "I don't know what is going on, but I refused to be involved in whatever _joke_ is being played out! I would never choose to be separated from my wand in such a manner!" Snape moved around the table to the Floo. "If you please, Potter!" was ground out between clenched teeth.

Clamping his lips over a sigh, Harry stood up and used his wand to start a fire before throwing in a handful of Floo powder. "Headmaster's quarters, Hogwarts!"

Without a thank you or backward look, Snape stepped into green flames and vanished. Harry collapsed back into his chair, pushing his breakfast away from him, as his appetite had disappeared with Snape. Harry stared thoughtfully at the dancing flames, trying to make sense out of what was going on. He certainly didn't have any objections to waking up in Snape's bed, the reverse was apparently not true. Although Snape's body seemed to have nothing against him, Harry thought, as he remembered the warm and very arousing feel of Snape's skin against his. Even Snape's magic had entwined with Harry's in a very welcoming way. 

Harry shrugged his shoulders. It was Snape's loss if he chose to ignore what was right under his nose and Harry would never admit the amount of hurt it caused. A sudden thought occurred to him and Harry had his wand out, checking himself for hexes or curses, but he found none. Whatever was going on wasn't malicious, more like a cruel joke, although Harry couldn't think of anyone he knew who would know him well enough to know this would hurt him. Regardless of what, or who, was behind this prank, Harry wasn't going to let it get to him and vowed to spend the day completely differently than he had before.

With his mind made up, Harry finished his tea before getting ready for the day. As he threw green robes over his black jumper and jeans, Harry was startled to see that all of the final tests, which he'd finished correcting yesterday, were back on his desk. It seemed that the whole day had to be lived over again and he would have to redo the stack. Determination squared his shoulders and Harry made his way down to breakfast, choosing to sit as far away from Snape as he could. He spent his time chatting with the few remaining students as he ate his eggs and bangers, avoiding the urge to glance at Snape. 

When he finished, Harry excused himself and headed up to his rooms to re-grade the papers. He knew that the snow would start right after lunch, but today, instead of snowballs, Harry was going to go flying as soon as he finished his paperwork. After that, he was going to lock himself in his rooms, fully clothed and wand in hand, and stay up all night. Harry was determined not to end up where he definitely wasn't wanted again, which meant in any bed with Severus Snape.

**

* * *

**

Severus rocked his hips, sliding his hardening cock against a muscled thigh. Leaning into the delicious sensation, he slid a hand up the thigh and around to cup a taut arse cheek. Severus gasped as the body turned toward his, and he palmed the lovely erection he found. An arm slipped around his waist and his partner shifted until their erections slid against each other; the tingling of compatible magic and the sensation of flesh against flesh was Severus' undoing. The man in his arms stiffened as Severus climaxed hard and an answering warmth flowed between them.

 _"Severus."_

His eyes flew open as Severus heard Potter longingly whisper his name against his throat, Potter's eyes still firmly closed. A wave of his hand cleaned up the mess they had made and Severus extricated himself to climb out of bed. Summoning his dressing gown, he paused long enough to recognize that they were in his bedroom this morning before heading to the bathroom. Severus didn't dare look at Potter as he sat up, still rattled by what he'd just heard. Was it possible that Potter could have some regard for him? 

Severus took care of his business and made his way through the now empty bedroom, to find a rumpled and bleary-eyed Potter sitting in front of his fireplace, a _Daily Prophet_ clutched in his hand. Potter apparently had had the same house-elf that delivered the paper bring him some clothes. He blinked up at Severus before standing, handing the paper to Severus, and heading for the bathroom. Looking down, Severus saw that it was the same _Prophet_ he'd seen the past two mornings. 

With a curse, Severus flung the paper into the fireplace and watched it explode into flame, but there was no satisfaction in the gesture. Whatever was going on, it was certain that Potter wasn't responsible. Severus also knew that they hadn't been cursed, as he'd spent time yesterday checking both himself and Potter as he insanely flew around the pitch in a near blizzard. After discovering none, Severus had cast several shielding charms on both of them, apparently to no avail.

"I couldn't find any curses or hexes on us," Potter said as he came back into the room. "And I stayed up last night, even took a Pepper-Up Potion so that I could stay awake all night." Potter stopped in front of Severus, his eyes on the fireplace. 

"As did I," Severus admitted grudgingly. "I also added several shields, but it seems that some type of old magic is at work here."

Potter's eyes snapped up. "Old magic? How so?"

Severus initially ignored him, moving to the mantel, where he took a pinch of Floo powder and threw it into the fire, Floo calling the kitchens for breakfast, before turning back to Potter. "Hogwarts herself would not allow this type of physical movement if there was a nefarious intent, therefore, whatever magic we are being subject to, one or both of us must desire it, whether we acknowledge it or not."

"But how is it we keep reliving Christmas Eve?" Potter met his eyes. "Is this old magic strong enough to manipulate time?" 

"Obviously," Severus sneered. "Whatever this is tied to, apparently it is time sensitive and must be accomplished on December the 24th."

"Apparently." Potter's tone was dry. "Now if we could only figure out what we are supposed to do."

"I can only assume it pertains to the holiday in some way." Severus moved to the table and sat down. "Have you completed all the tasks necessary in preparation for Christmas?"

"I—" Potter stuttered, dropping his eyes, and moved to pour his tea. "I believe I'm ready. You?"

Severus was fascinated by the flush that crept up Potter's throat to his cheeks. "Yes. Perhaps we should both go over our respective responsibilities and determine whether there is anything which might have been missed."

Potter nodded his head as his fingers mangled a scone into crumbs. "I'll have re-corrected the last set of tests and then I will go through everything else just to be sure."

Nodding, Severus tore his eyes away from Potter's face as he looked up. "Yes, as will I; perhaps that will eliminate the problem." In truth, Severus wouldn't mind waking up beside Potter a few more times, but reliving Christmas Eve was becoming tedious. 

"In that case, I guess I'd better get started." Potter stood, brushing off nonexistent crumbs, before giving Severus a bright smile. "Thanks for—everything, Professor."

Severus stared at Potter's arse as he walked out of the room, his body tightening as he remembered the way Potter felt in his arms. If only things had been different – no, Severus refused to let his mind go that direction, tucking his thoughts into a compartment in his mind. Pushing his cup away from him, Severus headed for his bedroom to get ready for the day.

Neither man had mentioned the interlude they had shared in bed.

**

* * *

**

Harry took a deep breath, gathering his Gryffindor courage, and knocked on the door to Snape's quarters. He'd spent the day completely in reverse from the past two, spending the morning doing last minute Christmas shopping and watching the snowfall as he corrected his students' final papers that afternoon. He had steadfastly avoided thinking about the rubbing off on Snape that morning. It had dawned on him, however, that with the pattern established over the past three days, he'd more than likely end up in bed with Snape the next morning anyway, and might as well come prepared. After much thought, Harry had removed the Elder Wand from its highly warded hiding place as a precaution. If it was ancient magic they were dealing with, perhaps the wand would be the best way of setting things right. The wand warmed in Harry's hand as he ran his hand nervously over it in his pocket. This was the first time he'd held it since Dumbledore's portrait had convinced him to retrieve it from his tomb.

The door was yanked open, startling Harry out of his thoughts. His black dressing gown wrapped around him, Snape narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips as he saw Harry, looking like he'd eaten something sour as he looked down his long nose.

"Potter! What do you think you're doing—" 

Harry rolled his eyes and pushed past him. "I'd rather be in the same bed in the morning, which seems to mean I need to go to bed with you." He looked over his shoulder. "Unless you'd rather sleep in my bed?"

Snape cleared his throat before shaking his head, not quite meeting Harry's eyes. "I suppose that is a logical conclusion," he said slowly. 

Harry draped the clothes he was carrying over the back of a chair and looked at Snape, who watched him closely. Shrugging his shoulders, Harry fisted his hands in the pocket of his dressing gown, waiting for Snape to say something. With a barely contained sigh, Snape gestured for Harry to sit down.

"Nightcap?"

Nodding, Harry smiled and sat down, taking the crystal glass that Snape held out to him. He didn't usually drink, but thought the alcohol would relax him. The two managed a decent conversation on the benefits of adding a lesson on detecting dark potions to the sixth year Defense curriculum. It was half ten when Snape led the way into the bedroom and disappeared into the bathroom. Harry took his turn before sliding in beside Snape and carefully put his wands under his pillow. The large bed was comfortable and the bedding luxurious. Harry didn't remember these points from his prior times in Snape's bed, but now they made him smile.

Snape lay stiffly beside him and Harry tried to ignore him as he turned on his side away from him. Closing his eyes, Harry began the meditation exercises that had finally allowed him to learn Occlumency. He was acutely aware of Snape lying beside him and tried to concentrate on relaxing, but his body seemed to have a mind of its own. Harry had almost succeeded in relaxing when Snape shifted, rolling on his side away from Harry. It took several deep breaths before Harry was able to start relaxing again, only to have Snape shift back over onto his back. Harry clenched his jaw as Snape's hand brushed his thigh, feeling his cock harden even as Snape snatched it away. 

His heart seemed to skip a beat, but Snape just lay stiffly at his side, his breathing rapid in the darkness. Just when Harry thought the torture was over, Snape shifted again and Harry had had enough. Rolling to his other side in exasperation, Harry found himself lying half across Snape's chest. His leg slipped between Snape's thighs and Harry was astonished to feel the hard cock beneath the thin nightshirt. 

"Fuck!" Harry breathed, stilling his movements and tilting his face up. "Do you want this as much as I do?"

Snape went still before reversing their positions. "This had better not be your idea of a joke, Potter!" Snape growled, his face hovering just above Harry.

"I couldn't want anything more," Harry whispered, arching upward.

With a groan, Snape—Severus' lips covered his, kissing Harry hungrily. Harry wrapped his arms around Severus' neck as fingers speared into his hair, holding his head steady as his mouth was plundered. His whole body vibrated with arousal, his skin tingled wherever it touched Severus', and his cock was so hard it throbbed almost painfully. Harry pressed against Severus, his hips rocking as he tried to rub against him. 

Severus lifted his head and studied Harry's face with a smug look. Harry met his eyes with a grin, feeling as dazed as he was sure he looked. Lifting himself away from Harry's thrusts, Severus moved down his body, pausing to suckle first one and then the other nipple and Harry gasped as he arched into the touch. His body felt like it was one large, taut nerve connected to his cock.

"Please, _please_!" he babbled, not sure was he was pleading for. " _Severus!_ "

Severus lifted his head from where he'd been spearing his tongue into Harry navel. "Say my name again," he demanded.

" _Severus_ ," Harry said, drawing out the name as if speaking Parseltongue.

Biting off a curse, Severus stretched across Harry to retrieve his own wand from the bedside table. With a swish and flick, Harry felt a flash of heat in his abdomen and then an odd loosening sensation. Severus settled himself between Harry's thighs, bending down to lick across the tip of his cock as he slid a finger into his hole. Harry's mouth opened in a soundless scream of pleasure and it was all he could do not to come. Two fingers were pushed into him and Harry welcomed the burning that came with it, concentrating on the discomfort to pull him back from the brink. 

Severus added a third finger as he continued to swipe his tongue over the head of Harry's cock and all Harry could do was fist his fingers into the bedding. His whole body was on fire for something Harry didn't know. He couldn't contain the whimper that slipped out as Severus removed his fingers and straightened up. The dark eyes were heated with desire and his face as flushed as Harry's felt. A slim, round jar flew into Severus' hand and Harry watched as he coated his fingers with a thick, colorless gel.

"Pull your legs against your chest," Severus instructed him, sounding out of breath. 

Harry swallowed and brought his legs up, a hand on each thigh, feeling vulnerable as he opened himself fully to Severus. The pillow moved behind him and Harry could feel the handle of the Elder wand press against his shoulder, heating reassuringly against his skin. He watched as Severus took his prick into his hand and slicked it with the gel. Harry's eyes opened wide as he took in the long, slender, perfect prick. One hand stroking himself, Severus leaned down to kiss Harry hungrily, pulling back slightly to look deeply into Harry's eyes. 

"You've not done this before." 

It was a statement and Harry nodded without hesitation. "I've waited—" Harry swallowed. "—waited for you."

Severus' eyes seemed to flame and he guided himself to nudge against Harry's entrance. "You want to give me your virginity?" His voice was hoarse.

"Yes," Harry told him simply, before pushing back against Severus and gasping as the tip slipped into him.

With a throaty growl, Severus grasped Harry's hips and pressed forward. Harry rocked toward him, meeting the shallow thrusts until Severus was fully sheathed inside him. The burn wilted Harry's erection and he found himself drawing in funny hiccupping breaths until his body got used to the fullness. He was surprised when Severus leaned forward, kissing him hungrily. Harry could feel the tension in Severus' arms as he held himself still over Harry. Clenching his muscles experimentally, Severus ripped his lips from Harry's as he groaned. Encouraged, Harry rocked his hips as he adjusted to the feel of Severus deep within him.

"Move, please!" Harry squeezed again. 

With a hiss, Severus straightened, tilting Harry hips slightly before pulling back. It was Harry's turn to moan as Severus began to make shallow thrusts. Harry tried to help, his cock hardening as it rubbed against his belly with the movement. Severus changed his angle, brushing against something inside Harry, and a jolt of arousal seared along his nerves. 

"Oh, fuck! Severus!" 

Severus smirked and snapped his hips forward, hitting Harry's prostate again and again. Slipping a hand between them, Harry fisted his cock, feeling his bollocks tighten and draw up, and clenched Severus' prick as his climax exploded through him. His eyes fixed on Severus' face as the man gasped and pushed Harry's legs further forward, pounding into him. Severus thrust deep and stiffened, Harry could feel a rush of warmth deep inside him. With a sated sigh, Harry straightened his legs and wrapped his arms around Severus as he collapsed forward.

A flash of heat flared between them and Harry caught sight of a gold aura surrounding them both. In the distance, Harry could hear the clock in the tower strike midnight and smiled.

"Happy Christmas, Severus."

Lifting his head, Severus met Harry's eyes. "Are you sure?"

Harry tried to look positive as he nodded. "Either way, it's a happy Christmas for me. That was brilliant!"

Severus snorted before rolling off Harry, who sighed as the softening cock slipped out of him. Harry shifted to lay his head gingerly on Severus' chest.

"Why did we wait so long to do that?"

**

* * *

**

Severus Summoned the bedding with a hand, pulling it over both of them. He didn't have a ready answer for Harry, knowing it was mostly his own fault that they hadn't gotten together sooner. The past year could have been very different had Severus realized Harry had been saving himself for him. He tightened the arm he had wrapped around Harry's shoulders.

"We shall go forward from here," Severus told him quietly. "I believe there are a few things that need to be discussed, however."

"Do you want some tea or something?" Harry asked, trying to stifle a yawn – last thing he wanted to do was talk. "I can have Kreacher—" 

Harry was interrupted by the sound of a house-elf Apparating and Severus scowled at the wildly grinning house-elf who appeared next to his bed. The ancient elf bowed low as they both sat up.

"Master Harry is getting his wish!"

Another _crack_ and Severus recognized Pipsy, the personal house-elf of the headmaster. He groaned as he saw the equally delighted smile on her face.

"And Master Headmaster received his and Christmas can be coming now!" 

Severus ignored the startled look from Harry and scowled at the two house-elves. "I believe we can take it from here," Severus snapped. "Now leave!"

Both house-elves bowed, still smiling, and disappeared with a _pop_. Harry laughed as Severus lay back down with a sour look. He didn't need anyone meddling in his life; twenty years of putting up with Albus Dumbledore had been bad enough! Reaching up, Severus tugged Harry back down against him and wrapped an arm around him possessively. Harry settled against him, one hand splayed across his chest. Severus closed his eyes, soaking up the warmth and enjoying the tingle of compatible magic that danced across his skin.

"Severus?" 

Harry's voice was soft and Severus didn't bother to open his eyes. "Hmm?"

"If I interpreted that right, we've been subject to house-elf magic the past few days," Harry told him. "I had no idea that they were powerful enough to manipulate time."

"Many have mistakenly dismissed the ancient magic that house-elves possess," Severus murmured, feeling relaxed. "I assume that part of that was Hogwarts herself helping out."

"And the flash of light, with the golden aura? Was that part of it, too?" Harry asked quietly. "Somehow, it felt different: I don't know, more personal."

Severus opened his eyes and turned his head enough to see Harry's face in the firelight from the hearth. That flash of magic had seemed deeper, more like a promise or a bond had been made. Ribbons of magical light and auras were common during bonding ceremonies—

Severus froze. They couldn't have accomplished a spontaneous bonding, could they? "Were you in contact with your wand at all, when we came to our orgasms?"

The sharp intake of breath gave Severus his answer before Harry could speak. "Yes, one rolled from underneath my pillow and against my arm."

"The curse of the Potter dumb luck," Severus chided softly, joy filling his chest. "Congratulations, Harry, I do believe we are now bonded." 

He watched as a huge smile lit Harry's face and he stretched up to kiss Severus' jaw. "Brilliant!"

"Fiscally responsible," Severus drawled. "No expensive courtship necessary."

Harry opened his mouth to make some type of protest, but Severus dipped his head and kissed him breathless. Magic would not have bound them if they weren't suited for each other and Severus was delighted. It truly was the best possible Christmas gift he could have received.

Perhaps Severus would just keep Harry in bed for the next week, to make up for lost time.

**

* * *

**

**  
**  
_Five years later_  


"—He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,

And away they all flew like the down of a thistle.

But I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight—

  
_'Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good night!'_ "

Severus closed the book and smiled into the bright green eyes of his three-year-old son. "And that's how Father Christmas gets all the presents through the Floo network."

"T'ank you, Papa," Aidan told him, a reindeer plushy gripped tightly in one hand. "Will Fat'er Chris'mas bring presents for baby, too?"

"I'm sure he will bring something, love," Harry said as he set a tea tray down on table in front of where Severus and Aiden sat. "You remember that the baby won't be here until after New Year's, right?"

Straightening up, Harry rested a hand on his rounded belly and Severus felt a familiar twinge near his heart. Severus shifted Aiden in his lap and made room for Harry to sit beside him. His arm slid around Harry's waist, his hand resting on the curve of Harry's baby bump.

"I 'member, Daddy!" Aidan told him and leaned forward to press a kiss against Harry's belly. "Baby is Papa's bir'day present!"

Severus smiled at his son's enthusiasm and tucked Harry closer to his side. He watched as Harry helped Aidan sip at his hot cocoa for a moment, before looking around the room. The large Christmas tree in the corner glowed with fairy lights, presents piled underneath it in anticipation of tomorrow morning, and amid all the trappings of the holiday were pictures of him, Harry, and Aidan. The warmth in his chest expanded as Severus looked at the evidence of the happiness he'd found in Harry and the incredible love they shared.

Happy Christmas, indeed.


End file.
